Arthur's Other Woman
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Erotica!**

**Arthur's Other Woman**

1.

~ The Point Man noticed his leg was jumping as he sat impatiently in his chair. He looked at his watch again. She was a little late. Not too late. Nothing that would prompt a phone call.

He fidgeted in his chair and tried to make his leg stop jumping. He had never done anything like this in his life. He thought for the hundredth time to call it off. This whole idea had been ridiculous. If anyone found out about what he was about to do...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

The Point Man took a deep breath and stood.

The same nervous trait of securing his suit made his hands flight over the smooth fabric. Smoothing out wrinkles that were not there. He took a few seconds to make sure he was presentable and in that time, he calmed his nerves.

He walked confidently to the door and opened it.

A woman he had never seen before was standing there. She looked elegant in a simple black dress.

"Are you Arthur?" she asked.

The Point Man nodded. His face flushed.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." She said soothingly. A large black purse on one shoulder. "My taxi driver wasn't sure where this hotel was."

"It's alright." The Point Man said. "This place is a little out of the way."

She didn't move as they stood on the doorway. The Point Man looking over his guest for the evening. His manners leaving him.

"May I come in?" She prompted.

"Oh. Yes of course!" He stammered and stood aside.

Her body was slender and graceful on her high heels. Her dress was an elegant garment that draped over her body nicely.

The Point Man closed and locked the door behind him. He felt nervous again.  
"I've never done this before. What should I call you?" He asked. He wanted to fidget again. It took all his steel to keep his hands in his pockets.

His guest was beautiful. She was everything he had asked for. Her hair was dark and wrapped beautifully in a bun. Her eyes were a deep brown and coated in thick eyeliner.

He normally didn't care for girls with a lot of make up, but he was pulled to the dramatic look of his guest.

"If you feel you have to call me something, you can call me Eden." She said as she sat her large black purse on the luggage caddy by the bed.  
"Is that your name?" Arthur asked.

His guest looked at him humorously.

"No. Of course it's not." He laughed at himself.

He felt embarrassed as 'Eden' was smiling at him.

"What's in the bag?" He asked. He wondered if a woman like her carried certain items related to her profession in that bag. His mind racing over what those items might be.

"Change of clothes." She said simply. "For in the morning."

"Oh, right." He said feeling foolish.

He looked around the room and spotted the service tray.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Eden said and followed him to the table.

Arthur was normally very good at uncorking champagne and pouring. But his nerves were getting the best of him again. It took him a frustratingly long time to open the bottle and Eden looked bored.

"Sorry about that." he said as he poured her a glass. She sipped it casually.  
"You know, you could pay me now. That would be a good way to get things started." Eden prompted.

"Right." Arthur said. He put his glass down and reached for his billfold. He pulled it out of his breast pocket and extracted ten, one thousand dollar bills.

Eden counted the money and quickly slipped it into her bag.

"So, do you have any rules?" Arthur said. His mouth feeling dry.  
"I never kiss on the mouth. You can get herpes that way." Eden said. Her voice was easy and comfortable. "And I never do anything without a condom." She said handing him a small foil wrapped package.

"Just the one?" Arthur laughed. "I thought I had you for the night."

"I have more." Eden said with that easy smile of hers. She sipped more champagne and eyed him mischievously.

"You're very handsome." She commented. "Nothing like my usual clients."

Arthur smiled and felt a rush of heat come to his face. He didn't like to think about Eden's other clients.

"It's hard to believe someone like you has to call on someone like me." She mused as she went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

The Point Man followed her and sat in the same chair he had while waiting for his guest to arrive.

"There is a woman in my life." He admitted sadly.  
"We don't have to talk about her, Darling." Eden assured him.

Arthur relaxed a little at this stranger calling him an endearment. Her voice was comforting and her face kind.  
"No, it's alright." Arthur sighed. "Her name is Ariadne. We... we've had a lot of troubles."

Eden said nothing as he relaxed back into his chair. She showed she was interested in what he was saying.

"I guess it's normal. For feelings to change. We've been through so much." He said sadly.

Eden kicked off her shoes and listened to him quietly.  
"I loved her. I still love her." Arthur whispered. His mind running over images of the Architect. Her face, her hair her body was haunting his mind.

He blinked, and Ariadne's ghost was gone.

He was alone in the room with Eden now. His guest was moving to him. She shifted off the bed and lazily crawled to him on her knees. Her pretty eyes never leaving his as her hands went to his pants.

"We don't have to talk about her." She whispered. "Let's just have a good time."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ The Point Man was surprised to feel his pants tighten. He had been worried he wouldn't be able to be aroused by a total stranger. But, with Eden's hands playing casually over the fabric of his suit, he found his body responding favorably. Her eyes were rimmed with heavy eye liner that made her look smoldering sexy, as she looked sweetly up at him.

"So, how... how do we start... I mean... do we..." Arthur fumbled.

Eden bit her lip and suppressed a little grin.

"I'm sorry. I've never _hired_ a girl before." He admitted sadly. His face flushing again. He felt like a school boy, and nothing like the grown man he was.

"Tell me what you like." She whispered as she kneeled before him.

The Point Man swallowed hard.

"What I _like_?" He repeated doubtfully. "I really don't know."

"You know. You know what you like. Tell me." Eden demanded softly. Her chin now resting on his knee. Her smile easy and comfortable.

Arthur swallowed hard.  
"I... um... I've always wondered about some things. Things I would never ask a woman I loved to do." He admitted shakily.

"Things like what?" Eden asked. A smile tripping over her lips.

"Just things. Things I wouldn't do to Ariadne." He admitted. His thoughts going back to his pretty Architect.

"Tell me about them. I want to know." Eden said.

The Point Man took a deep breath for courage.  
"Well, I've always wondered if women really like some of the things that they do in... in some movies." Arthur admitted shyly. "Like being... a little... I guess kinky."  
"You mean tying a girl up?" Eden asked. Her face lighting up. "Some women do. I think a lot of them would never admit it, but they would enjoy it if they gave it a try."

"Have you ever done it?" Arthur asked.

Eden's only answer was a smile.

"Would you like to try it, Arthur?" She asked sweetly.

Her hand went to her leg. Caressing up her black stocking. She watched him watching her expose her leg to him. Her polished finger nails unclasping her guarder belt and rolling down an expensive looking silk stocking.

"May I call you Sir?" She asked sweetly.

Arthur felt his breath catch. His body shooting fire that started in his groin. He loved that. Loved how she asked his permission for something so simple and easy.

He steeled himself again. He was expected to play a role tonight. He would play it well.

"Yes, you may." He whispered. His hand going to her shinny dark hair.  
"Thank you, Sir." Eden whispered. "I was hoping you could tie me up, Sir."

"Not yet." Arthur snapped. He surprised himself by sounding sharp and almost angry.

Eden sat back on her heels. She looked thoroughly chastised.

"First I need to see you." He whispered.

Eden looked back at him and tried not to smile.  
"May I take my dress off, Sir?" She asked. Her voice innocent and pleading.

"Yes, you may." Arthur said. He felt extravagant, almost kingly as he granted her wish of undressing.

Eden's movements were graceful. She neatly laid her stocking on his knee and unzipped her elegant black dress.

Arthur sat back in his chair as Eden remained kneeling and carefully pulled down her dress. She exposed a beautiful full body corset that was heavily stitched in black and white. Her breasts swelling out of the lacy masterpiece and she looked pleased he was so enamored with her choice of underwear.

"I was told you were a man who appreciated a certain type of style." Eden explained.

Her hands going to the snaps of her corset. Her breasts in danger of coming undone from their confines.

"Stop!" Arthur barked.

Eden looked worriedly back at him.  
"Leave it on. It's... it's really beautiful. I like it." He whispered.

His body adored Eden's choice of underwear. He loved the intricate lace and the silk ties that synched her into a pleasing hour glass shape.

Eden smiled and redid her corset. Never exposing her more desired flesh to the Point Man.

Arthur found he was seized with a certain reckless passion. Her stunning undergarment had aroused some kind of beast in him he hadn't expected.

He took hold of her discarded silk stocking left on his knee. He was having trouble sitting with his erection now pressing uncomfortably against his pants.

"Put your hands out." he ordered her.

Eden didn't hesitate. Her slender hands were resting on his lap as all the Point Man could think of was how lovely she looked with the constricting corset on. He wondered if it was hard for her to breath with it on. If it was uncomfortable.

Secretly, he hoped it was _very_ uncomfortable.

With well trained hands, Arthur tied her wrists together. Nothing that Eden couldn't escape from is she really wanted to. His guest for the evening rested her hands trustingly on his lap as he secured her wrists together.

Once the job was done, she sat back on her heels and knelt her head down.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered softly.

Arthur found he was breathing hard.

He no longer cared if he wasn't a gentleman. This girl was his for tonight. He had paid for her to do things to him he would never have asked Ariadne to do.

He unzipped himself and pulled his erection out. Once liberated to the cool air, he felt more relaxed.

He half expected Eden to look upset or hesitant about what he wanted her to do. From her current position, there was only one thing she knew he wanted.

Instead, she looked eagerly at him stroking himself. Her eyes dancing over his shaft as Arthur's hands played slowly over his head and down his length. His hunger for this woman becoming wanton with each light, careful stroke.  
"How does it look?" Arthur asked in a voice he wasn't sure was his own.

"Very nice, sir. Are you going to let me put it in my mouth?" She asked hopefully.

Arthur felt his body melt into the chair. He loved that she asked his permission like that. No girl he had ever been with had looked so happy at the prospect of performing oral sex on him. Eden looked like she was anxious to get started.

"You... you don't have to keep asking my permission, Eden." he whispered. His manners suddenly finding him at the worst time.

"That's not correct, sir." Eden chastised. "If you're going to do this right, I need to ask your permission for everything." She said sweetly.

Arthur felt his blood rush excitedly through his body. He had to agree. It was better this way.

Eden carefully went to his coat pocket and fished out the condom he had tucked away there.

"Sir, may I suck you off? Please?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." Arthur heard himself saying.

Eden looked pleased with herself as she tore open the package and roll the translucent condom over his shaft with her tied up hands. She looked so beautiful with her writes bound together like this. The Point Man felt himself shake slightly.

"Eden..." He panted sharply and he had to restrain himself from touching her.

Her lips were on his enlarged member before he could say or think anything else.

Her mouth working him in a way no woman had ever done before. Her restrained hands were on his balls as her wet and hungry lips moved slowly down his shaft. The whole time sucking him hard. Almost as if she expected to suction him dry.

Arthur was left groaning at her skilled performance. He had never felt like this before. Never had he had a woman so easily manipulate him this way.

He leaned back in his chair as she licked and fondled him. Her warm, wet lips tasting him all over as his body stiffened.  
"Sir? Do you like what I'm doing?" Eden asked innocently.

Arthur snapped his head up. His guest for the evening looking back at him with wide eyes. A delicious tendril of saliva had escaped from her mouth and clung like a spider's web to his erect manhood.

He was pleased to find he was rock had and had to calm his body down before he could answer her. He was in danger of coming and ruining their moment.

"Yes." He growled. "Yes, I'm very pleased so far."

Eden smiled that sweet smile of hers. Her breasts heaving slightly in her corset. She looked beautiful with her corset and her restraints. Like and elegant lady who needed a little... discipline.

"I'm very pleased." Arthur repeated. "Go lay on the bed." He ordered harshly.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Eden didn't hesitate to do as he instructed. With cat like grace, she was on her feet and moving lazily back to the bed. She unfolded the covers till the sheets were neatly laid at the foot of the bed.

Arthur took this time to compose himself. He was still fully dressed and he felt somewhat ashamed to have his raging member lewdly out and displayed at it was. He sifted out of his jacked as Eden's eyes flicked worriedly to him.

Her hands were still neatly bound in front as she sat on the now unmade bed and looked innocently up at him.

Arthur felt his need jump at the sight of her. From her sitting position, she looked ready to take him into her mouth again, in fact, her rich lips tried to capture his erection again as he stood by her.

"Roll on your belly, Eden." Arthur ordered as he fought the urge to let her suck him again.

Eden looked back at him. Her heavy eyeliner not enough to conceal a spark of worry.

"I have to spank you. It won't hurt much, I promise." Arthur whispered. "I just... I need to do this."

Eden gave him that sweet little smile of hers again and rolled over on her stomach. Her bottom now defenseless.

For the first time, Arthur noticed the lacy black panties his guest was wearing. They perfectly matched the corset in every detail. He ran a large hand over the satin ribbons that were the ties of her corset. They held the marvelous piece in place, yet were so delicate and feminine.

Carelessly, he pulled free the satin ribbon from it's bow. Not enough to undo the entire piece. Just enough to loosen them. Perhaps her breasts would not be so securely held in place now. How very unladylike of her. To have her lacing undone with no way to compose herself.

His hands went to her lacy panties. It had been a fine choice to wear for him. Delicate and very flattering to the female form. Like the corset, they were black, and decorated with white lace work.

He couldn't stop himself. He gave her ripe bottom and unforgiving smack.

Eden jumped.

"I'm sorry, Eden." He said huskily. His hand smoothing over her bottom. He liked the feel of the lacy panties.

Eden said nothing. Her breathing picking up slightly as he smacked her bottom again. His hands went to work soothing her hot flesh after each blow. It was like he couldn't help himself. He loved doing this to her.

'_What kind of a person loves to inflict pain on a woman?_' He wondered.

Yet, Eden didn't cry out. Only her breathing showed any indication she was responding to his abuse. She jumped slightly at each blow. His hand making stinging contact with her bottom. First one cheek was struck. Then he rubbed away the burn of the hit. Then the second check was struck. His hands working to sooth away the pain they had inflicted.

Finally, Eden responded. His hand gave her a sharp swat and she released a long pent up moan.

"Are you alright?" Arthur grumbled. His guest for the evening had her head buried into the mattress. Her once beautifully swept up hair was falling around her shoulders.  
"Yes." She panted. His hands were on her abused flesh and he could feet heat coming off her skin. "I just... I _like_ this." She admitted.

He smiled.

"I like your panties, Eden." Arthur panted. "But they have to go."

Eden gave a halfhearted protest as he pulled those delicate garments off her hips and exposed her naked lower half to him. The once beautiful undergarment now lay pulled and useless around Eden's ankles.

The sight of her mistreated skin made him very happy. Her bottom was a bright red and still hot to the touch. He spanked her bare flesh till his own hand started to sting.

"Please, sir!" Eden suddenly gasped. The Point Man stopped his assault. He stepped away from her and suddenly realized he must have been hurting his guest for the evening.

Then, just as suddenly, he realized, he didn't care.  
"I think I paid for your services tonight, Eden. I paid handsomely for them. I intend to get what I want." Arthur said cruelly.

He intended to roughly pulled her off her belly and onto her back. But when his hands reached her, he lost his nerve. So, his hands were gentle and he took hold of her arms and made his guest roll over.

Eden was beautifully retrained still. Her breasts ready to fall out of her corset from him loosening her stays. Her face was flushed as she was berating hard.

All these things were beautiful to look at. But the Arthur was drawn to only one thing.

Eden kept herself well groomed in_ all_ things. The sweetness between her legs was not totally bare. Instead, there was a small, trimmed area of hair. The rest was shaved by an obvious professional. Her most private area looked exactly the way Arthur felt a woman should look.

Yet, this was not what fascinated him most. Her folds were totally exposed and glistened with her own wetness.

Arthur didn't hesitate to dip his fingers into her. His guest gasping as he fingered her hot inner walls.  
"You're very wet this evening, Eden." Arthur said with a mischievous smile.  
"Yes, sir." Eden whimpered.

Sadistically, he played with her. His guest making sure to keep her legs as open for him as possible.

He wasn't sure why, but spanking her, and now fondling her, made his erection more angry.

Eden's lady like appearance was fading fast as she moved and bucked her hips over her hand. She seemed to delight at catching his stroking his own shaft. He was still in his suit, except for the jacket, and felt oddly protected with most of his clothes still on.

"I want that." Eden said looking as his hard member. He ruthlessly made her grind on his long fingers.

Arthur felt a rush of power seize him.

"You do?" He asked.

She nodded and looked pleased with herself. One of her breasts in danger of falling out of her corset as he fingered her clitoris and made her gasp sharply.

"If I let you have this, will you kiss me?" He asked. He suddenly wanted those lips. The fact that he was denied them, made him want to kiss her all the more.

"No." She whispered.  
"I don't have anything. I promise." He pleaded. He moved closer over her. His lips slowly inching closer to her. He wanted that forbidden fruit. Her lips were were lovely, he wanted just a taste.  
"I said no." She whispered again. "Your kisses... they belong to the girl you love." She said kindly as Arthur felt slightly heart broken.

His erection was throbbing angrily in his hand. Her own desire was wet and waiting for him.

"Your kiss belong to her. That girl you told me about. Ariadne?" She told him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Arthur nodded as he rested his body just a few inches over hers.

He could kiss her anyway. She was tied up. Not seriously, but she was his whore for the night. Couldn't he do what he wanted? Didn't ten thousand dollars mean he could have what he wanted?

His need couldn't wait another moment. Her wet passage was ready for him and he couldn't hold the moment off any more.  
"You're right." He whispered back to Eden.

She felt himself calm down a little at remembering Ariadne.

This woman was not here for him to make love to; but for him to fuck. To do things he couldn't do to Ariadne.

His erection was still in his hand as he fondled her delicate folds. His eyes now raking over the pink fleshy parts of her. Eden smiled and relaxed as he placed the head of his need into her opening.

"Ariadne _is_ the girl I love. She's also my wife." He growled as he slammed himself so hard into Eden she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur kept himself buried deep inside his guest for the night. Eden tried to maneuver her body so she might be more comfortable, as she was brutally impaled on him. She no doubt found her current predicament disagreeable.

Arthur felt his lips tug into a smile at the idea of Eden being in a little pain. He had pushed himself fully into her and went deeper then he had ever dared before. His manners and feeling for any partner had kept certain recklessness at bay before now. He could almost feel the tip of his head reaching her womb when Eden cried out:

"So deep! Please Arthur."

Arthur snapped back to reality and eased himself out of her passage a little. His guest relaxed a slightly and started to breath a better.

He didn't apologize to her. He knew he didn't have to. He didn't start his grinding either as he let his manhood relish being inside her for a moment.

Women really _did_ control the world. They had what eventually broke any man and made him helpless to her. All the oral sex and foreplay in the world could never account for this wonderful feeling he was now experiencing. Eden's body heat meant she was also very warm inside. His maleness was held tightly in place as her inner walls felt like a beautiful cocoon of warm, wet silk.

He half expected a prostitute to be rough or loose there, but was pleased she was still tight and her folds and passage were smooth. He felt like he was gliding in and out as he started moving inside.

Her lips were so close to his he felt he might kiss her.

Eden seemed to be thinking the same thing as she panted:

"You can't kiss me."

Arthur was nodding as his hands went to his tie. It was a red tie, very professional and boring. Ariadne hated this tie, which is why he wore it tonight. He stripped it roughly off his neck as his thoughts wandered to the absurdity of him still being fully dressed in a three piece suit while he was fucking this beautiful girl. A girl he had paid for, no less.

His red tie now off and undone, he stopped his movements to secure the red fabric around Eden's lips. Gagging her, but like the hand restraints; it was nothing she couldn't escape from. The sharp red in the tie would now halt any attempts to kiss her now.

She looked even more delicious with her lovely hands bound and her mouth gagged tightly. Her corset loosened and one of her breasts escaping. She looked like a prim and proper lady who was being ravished just now. A more sadistic side of Arthur enjoyed this idea.

"Eden, you're worth every penny. Even if you don't play fair." Arthur grumbled as he ground himself harder.

He was not only enjoying the feel of being inside her, but the aspect of conquering her as well. A helpless beauty underneath him as he had his way with her.

Eden's legs were straddled around his waist as he thrust himself in and out of her. He shifted his position slightly and brought her legs up to his shoulders. He felt powerful as he watched her body move in time with him.

He suddenly pulled out and abandoned her. His guest for the night sitting up and looking at him worriedly.  
Arthur was breathing hard as a new thought occurred to him.

"Stand up." he ordered harshly.

Eden did as her commanded. Again without hesitation. Her eyes flicking curiously to him as she looked somewhat bedraggled. Her hair, pulled free from the elegant up-do, her make-up already smeared, her breasts threatening to come lose from that corset he loved so much. All this without even reaching the wet and mistreated beauty between her legs.

"Turn around, hands on the bed." Arthur ordered as he stroked himself lightly. He could feel Eden's wetness on his own hands and relished the feel.

Eden did as he told her. Her body hinging downward till her bottom, no longer read from her spanking, was facing him.

"Sir?" She mumbled under her gag that was his neck tie.

Arthur could tell she was worried.

"It's alright. I won't do anything to you, you didn't agree to." He panted as he went back to her. From her position, he could see her swollen and pink lips peeking out between her legs. His member ached to be back there.

Without asking permission, or preparing her, he rammed himself back into his guest for the night. Grabbing a fist full of her dark hair and making her head pull up.

Something rough and primal taking hold of him as he started to pound into her.

Eden let out a small noise of protest as she was forced to take him. His large hand grabbing her hip and making them move over his shaft as he rode her. His other hand still pulling her hair as she groaned a small release at being taken so brutally. Her body relaxed and she fell into the bed. Her lower half still standing up as he released her hair and allowed her top half to collapse onto the bed.

Eden seemed to be enjoying herself as he pounded himself into her. His guest for the night allowing her to use her. Allowed him to take what he needed.

Arthur felt panicked at as he realized he was close to coming.

"Eden!" He shouted savagely. He didn't want this to be over. He was weak and helpels as he couldn't stop himself from letting go. His hands were gripping her buttocks tightly as his nails dug into her.

He was panting and groaning out a savage and angry release as he finally felt his body clam down. He eased himself out of her.

A deep feeling of shame creeping over him as the prostitute rolled over and sat on the bed.

Eden lazily undid her restraints and the neck tie from her mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said as he wanted his erection to go away. He was standing in an expensive suit. One his wife had pick out for him, and he had stained it with fluids from a tryst with a woman who had had paid to have sex with him. He pulled off the used and disgusting condom and carefully dropped it in the trash can.

"I don't normally act like that." Arthur explained as he pulled his underwear over his softening erection. Trying to compose himself.

"Well, you should." Eden said with a smile. "That was great."

Arthur shook his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said not looking at her. "I'm sorry."

Perhaps he should pay her extra for his losing control?

"You didn't hurt me Arthur." Eden said kindly. "You think I've never had it rough before?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about your other clients, Eden." He sighed. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. She had only been here an hour and he was already done?

She seemed to read his mind again.

"I don't have to leave just yet." Eden said standing up. She kicked off her panties but adjusted her lovely corset. Placing her breasts back in. Her hands went to hair hair and undid the fastening. Her long, dark tresses falling down well past her shoulders.

"I'm having fun. Aren't you having fun?" She asked.

Arthur nodded as he looked her over.

How perfect and beautiful she looked. Her top half covered neatly and oh so lady like. His taste to perfection. Yet, Eden had chosen to walk around the hotel room without her panties on. Leaving her open to more if he wanted it.

"We can still play." she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur was feeling satiated and happy. The initial feelings of awkwardness around Eden had melted away after such a reckless exchange. She stood before him, radiant and lovely. Her hair covering her breasts and he couldn't help but let his eyes flick to her exposed sex.

His guest for the night didn't seem to mind his stares as she ran a hand through his hair. Smoothing it back with careful, gentle fingers.

"It's good to see you more relaxed." She whispered softly as her hands went to his vest. Easily unbuttoning it and pulling it off his lean frame.  
"I sometimes have a hard time with that. With relaxing." Arthur admitted shyly as Eden folded his vest and rested it neatly on his chair. Next she expertly unhooked his cufflinks and went to work on his dress shirt. Arthur admired how she treated his clothing with respect. She wasn't one to toss the expensive garments on the floor.

"I've never been with a girl I had to pay before." Arthur whispered as she lazily peeled off his dress shirt. Her lips biting into his neck.

"You didn't _have to_ pay me." Eden whispered as he smelled her hair. She carried on her locks the fragrance of raw, female heat. It made his member rouse slightly once more. "You _wanted_ to pay for me." She corrected him gently.  
"I _did_ want to pay for you." Arthur agreed as she stripped off his under shirt. His upper body now naked as she kissed his skin like she was tasting him.

He found himself breathing hard.

"I didn't want any... feelings. That's why I paid for you." He admitted. "Because I love my wife. Despite all this. I _do_ love her."

"I know you do." Eden said softly. Her hands now working on his belt as she locked her eyes with him. "But we don't have to think about her just now. This is _our_ play time."

Arthur nodded. Eden was pulling him back to the bed. She stopped briefly at her bag and pulled out another foil cover condom.

"Eden, I'm not sure." Arthur wanted to laugh. It had only been a short time since he had climaxed. His manhood was still spent. His blood alive with want for her, but he wasn't sure he could rise to the occasion again.

"It's just for when the time comes." She whispered as she climbed on the bed. Arthur wasn't sure what she wanted until she turned around, pulled her long dark hair up, and showed him her back. The intricate lacing of her corset crisscrossing and holding the bodice in place.

"Does it hurt to wear this?" He whispered in her ear as he started to slowly undo each lacing.

"Yes. But it's in a good way." She admitted.

"Do you like for it to be so tight?" He asked as the feel of the lace from the bodice and silk ties sent a wave of pleasure to his brain.  
"I like to feel constricted. It helps with arousal." She told him as he striped off another lacing.

"It does?" He asked in surprise. "Then why are you wanting me to take it off?"

"Because I want to be naked." She told him bluntly.

An idea seized Arthur.

"What if I didn't _want_ you naked?" He asked cruelly. "What if I _wanted_ you to be uncomfortable?"

Eden turned back to him. Her eyes were not worried or even afraid.

"Lace me back up?" She asked innocently.

Arthur pulled on her stays with startling efficiency. As if he was angry and taking his frustrations out on the beautiful corset. He watched in admiration as he synched her in as tight as he could. Pulling and repositioning the stays until Eden was shifting uncomfortably.

Her figure morphing into a lovely hour glass shape.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she seemed to be breathing lightly.

"Yes." She panted as he looked over her now heaving breasts. Her delicate flesh now trapped in the painful enclosure of her famine corset.

Yet, not all of her was so protected. He dipped his fingers between her legs and smiled at the feel of her satin like folds. She was still wet and ready for him.

"This _does_ turn you on." He commented. His large hands going back to the lace, liking how rough it felt after the smoothness of her inner skin.

Eden was breathing lightly. Her ability to take in air reduced by the tightening he had enforced on her. She sat back on the bed carefully and with more difficulty. The corset obviously forcing her to sit much straighter then normal.

Arthur felt happier at seeing her like this. His lips starting to nip at her neck and his hands caressing back down her body.  
"Eden, you're so beautiful." he whispered.

His long fingers finding her wetness again and started stroking her there.

His guest for the night caught her breath and gasped. Her hands going protectively between her legs in an effort to defend herself against too much stimulation.

"You like what you do? You like fucking strange men?" Arthur growled in her ear.

She moaned slightly as he rubbed her harder.

"I like fucking you." She gasped.

Arthur's face bloomed into a smile as he pulled her down into their bed. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe it was something she told all men. At the moment, he didn't care. His need sparked hotly back into life at the sight of her painfully synched waist. Her breasts tightly corralled under unforgiving lace and satin.

"I like fucking you to." Arthur said.

His hands rubbing her wetness angrily as she cried out sharply.

He held her in place as he ruthlessly grabbed her hair again. He liked this aspect of paying for her company. He was at liberty to treat her like what she was. She was there for him to use and nothing more.

"I'm going to fuck you again." He warned her as he stripped off his pants. Her skin felt good under his as his fingers tripped over the foil wrapped condom she quickly handed him.

He was a little surprised to see himself already so hard and ready so soon after coming before. Something about Eden made his sex drive go wild. He had his doubts over what she charged him, but she certainly was a ten thousand dollar a night hooker, and well worth it.

Eden masterfully slipped on the condom. Her eyes locking with his as he stayed busy fingering her and holding her head back by tightly lacing his fingers in her hair.

"I might not be willing to let you go." Arthur panted as Eden seemed able to do all the prep work for sex. "When our night is up."

"I'm not here for you to _love_, remember?" Eden cooed with a deeply seductive voice.

Arthur stared wide eyed as Eden escaped his grasp and rolled on top of him. Straddling him with a well practiced and efficient move. Her body resting easily on top of him as he could feel her hot wetness taunt him cruelly.

He almost lost him mind as he entered her again. Her passage was hot, wet and pulled him tightly in.

He couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips as Eden ground on him. The sight of her beautifully displayed body only enhanced the experience as he could smell her perfume, and feel her passage gripping his manhood tightly like a wet glove made of silk.  
"Oh fuck!" Arthur grunted. "I love my wife!"

Eden was laughing as she rode him gently.  
"I love you." He panted as a wave of pleasure rocked him. He was losing himself. "I love my wife! Please, Ariadne! Please!" He suddenly shouted as he gripped her hips and forced her to lay on top of him.

He was kissing her then. He couldn't help it. He knew it broke the rule. Rules he had agreed to before this adventure began.

She tried to pull away, but he held her fast to his body and rolled her under him. He was the one who would do the taking now. He forced his strong, hard hips into her soft body. His lips hardly breaking from hers as she was forced to accept him.

"Arthur!" She gasped as she finally broke away from him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he felt him self start to cum. He rode her faster and took the time to enjoy his completion with this woman.

Both of them were breathing hard as he kept kissing her. His lips to hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I love my wife. I'm so sorry."  
She looked back at him and was smiling.

"Arthur, the purpose of _role playing_ is we actually _stay_ in the role." Ariadne giggled. "You were doing so well before."

"You were doing much better then I was." He laughed. "Fake name and everything. "I loved the corset by the way."

"I noticed." His wife said with a self pleased smile.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Arthur sighed as he tried to rub off the heavy eye liner that marred his pretty wife's face. Make up that made her look like a different person. As intended.

"It's our second honeymoon." the Architect told him. "We're supposed to be a little kinky."

"Yeah but pretending to be a prostitute and having me hire you? It's a little..." He sighed heavily at the memory of 'Eden' coming through his door a few hours ago.

"You liked it." Ariadne said confidently.  
"Never said I didn't." Arthur confessed. "It was... interesting."

His wife was smiling at him as she kissed him sweetly.

"I'm glad you liked it." She whispered.

"You were a little_ too_ convincing. I almost believed you were another person for a while." He admitted as he looked over the woman he loved so much.

"Was that when you were fucking me from behind?" She teased.

"Hey!" Arthur chastised. "I don't like to hear the mother of my children swearing!"

Ariadne giggled.  
"Since you brought it up, after we take a shower, I want to call the kids and check on them." She said hopefully.

"The kids are fine." Arthur sighed. Reality encroaching on their world. "We're on a second honeymoon and we agreed no talking about the kids. Darcy is at Dance camp with Phillipa having the time of her life. The boys and Drew are with Dad, hopefully driving him crazy. Ross is there to help him and Cobb and Sarah are just a phone call away. They are all fine."

"Arthur, don't every try to keep a mother from making sure her babies are alright!" Ariadne snapped.

The Point Man smiled at the fiery Architect who stared stubbornly back at him.

"Alright." He sighed.

She smiled sweetly.

"Can you unlace me?" She asked innocently. "I think you did me a little too tight."

He nodded as his lovely Architect sat up stiffly. Her corset looking uncomfortable as the Point Man undid the tightly crossed stays.

"I really liked this corset. It's beautiful." He told her as he freed his wife from her retraining lingerie.

"I'll make sure to pick up some more while were here. It so happens I made some extra money tonight." She teased him as threw off her corset and he was granted a splendid view of her walking to the bathroom naked.

~ The happily married couple showered together. The Point Man's wife suddenly back in his arms as he washed her hair and made sure all her make up was scrubbed off.  
"I'm glad you grew your hair out." Arthur commented as he watched her redress in pinstripe pajamas that covered her body and made her look more like his wife again. Her dark hair was falling handsomely past her breasts.  
"I'm glad you were willing to try Sadie's advice about the whole hooker role playing game." Ariadne said as she slipped on her blue sapphire engagement ring and silver bracelet.

"This was _Sadie's_ idea?" Arthur exclaimed.

Ariadne looked please with herself again. A growing habit of hers tonight.

"I told you, she's writing a book about keeping the sex alive in a long term relationship. We're her beta testers." Ariadne explained.

Arthur grumbled as they remade the bed and climbed back in.

"Don't get all angry. It just so happens you have loved a lot of her suggestions over the years." his wife informed him.

Arthur shook his head. He didn't want to admit the leggy spider woman was well suited to writing a book about sex.

"Thank you for taking me on a second honeymoon to Rome. I've always wanted to come here." She whispered as the couple cuddled under the blankets.

Arthur kissed his wife's forehead.

"It's still early. Lets call the kids so we can go to sleep." He said.

Ariadne nodded and pulled out her iPad. She and the Point Man used the video chat to see their young children as the boys were about to go to bed and Drew was already sleeping. Albert, unsure how to use technology, waved the camera over the sleeping baby.  
"She's been an angel, but I can't say the same for the boys." Albert told them. "I'm afraid if they're not fighting; they're plotting our destruction.."

Arthur's father sighed wearily as the boys told their parents good night.

The Point Man saw how his wife missed their children.

"Well be home in less then a week. Is Ross there to help?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes. He's a big help. I really think you should have had girls only, Arthur." Albert scolded gently. "Drew is lovely."

"I wanted girls but your son said no. So we had the two boys." Ariadne teased.

"Alright." Arthur laughed and they said good night to Dominic and Daniel.

~ "Did I ruin the moment by wanting to check on the kids?" Ariadne asked after the mother in her was satisfied her children were safe.

"No." Arthur said honestly. "I told you, I love my wife. I love everything about her. Being a good mother is number one on my list of the things I love most."

"You told _Eden_ you love your wife." Ariadne teased.  
Arthur thought back to the girl he had hired. A game his lovely wife and proposed over dinner that night. An idea he had been reluctant to play along with at first. Yet, he couldn't resist the idea of what an interesting game it was.

Ariadne had arrived to him totally in character and it felt like he really had hired her for the night.

"You know, you _did_ pay for the entire night." Ariadne reminded him.

"Can I kiss you on the lips?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Ariadne giggled. "But you should know I'm keeping the money."

"Well, you earned it." Arthur smiled as he pulled his wife into him.

"Just wait till I tell you what Sadie's book says for tomorrow night." She teased him.

**~ END ~**

**Okay, so I got a TON of messages and reviews saying they didn't want Arthur to be a cheater. They wanted it to be a dream or something like that. They hated the idea of Arthur cheating on Ariadne, yet couldn't look away. LOL. I always intended for this story to end this way. **

** I think married people have to work a lot harder to keep the sex in their marriage strong. A&A would be no different. **

** Also, I try to update everyday. Sometimes it's harder when I'm really busy or the story isn't flowing like I wanted it to. **

** I am taking fan requests. But I can't promise they will be exactly what you want. I have to make the story work for me. **


End file.
